


The Endless in Between

by Writers_Dilemma



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sequel, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Dilemma/pseuds/Writers_Dilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Are You Gonna Stay the Night? Time to see how Emma and Regina reconcile their actions, and embrace the new Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's finally here! The sequel! I am so ridiculously pleased with the response to my previous work, and I hope to make this one better than the other. I heard the issues with my craft surrounding the other story, and I will try not to repeat with this one. So...Shall we begin?

The wooden door swung shut behind Emma, bringing a final wash of cold air inside. Regina was staring at the dying fire, and the blonde had no idea what was supposed to happen next. Then again, she never really did. Emma didn't follow plans; she followed her instinct and hoped for the best.

The brunette finally turned to look at her uncertain companion. A look of open concern flooded her eyes, and she took a tentative step toward the Savior. "Are you okay?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm breathing, aren't I? Speaking of which, that was some stupid shit you pulled back in town. What exactly were you thinking?" Her words came out harsher than she intended, and she cringed a little at her tone.

All the openness on the mayor's face disappeared, and a shield came down. Her expression hardened, and she immediately crossed her arms defensively. "I was doing what I thought was right."

"Right? Right for who? Can't've been you, 'cause you'd be dead. And it can't've been for Henry either, 'cause you'd _still_ be dead," she pointed out.

"It's not about me, or Henry, or you, or any single person! It's about the fact that I am a _monster,_ Emma. And my crimes...they call for a thousand death sentences," Regina said hotly, but her words grew softer.

"So, getting yourself strangled by Whale in front of everyone was the right thing to do?"

"I went out there to face the people," the brunette stated firmly. "And I was expecting retaliation, and yes, even death. Did you think they would just put me on trial? Did you think they would wait patiently for my head?"

"I'm guessing you people don't do that then? Does someone say, 'Off with your head!' and it's just done?" The blonde's face was etched with confusion, and already she was separating herself from the people of the Enchanted Forest.

"'You people?' Emma, we _are_ your people. You were never born in this realm. You came from the Forest. Just as the rest of us did."

"Yeah. Because of you!" she spat.

Regina's lips parted, her eyes widening in hurt. She didn't expect Emma to jump into the blame game so soon, and she wasn't prepared for it. Her voice caught in her throat along with her breath, and her arms loosened, falling to her sides. "Yes...because of me," she whispered in a small voice.

"That...that came out meaner than I meant," Emma responded, taking a step forward, but the brunette had already turned back to the smoldering hearth.

"No, Miss Swan. You have never been one to exaggerate, my dear. That outburst was your true feeling. You are not incorrect in blaming me."

Emma shifted uncomfortably on her feet, and she felt her legs tremble a little from weakness. Her actions that morning were more than they had endured in a long time. Her muscles felt strained and shaky. "Yeah, but...that doesn't mean I have to be a dick about it," she said awkwardly.

"Eloquent, dear." There was a hint of sass to Regina's words, but, for the most part, they sounded weary.

"I'm serious, Regina! I'm not gonna be the one who puts you on the chopping block." The blonde took another step, closing the gap just a little bit more.

The Queen turned to face the other woman again. Her expression was struggling to remain impassive, but her sorrow bled through nonetheless. "Why? You have as much right as anyone. In fact, you have even more right to condemn me than most."

Emma's left leg wobbled a bit when she shifted again, shoving her hands into her pockets. A pale, pink blush crept up her fair cheeks. "I could chuck you to the wolves, yeah, but it's not you I'd be punishing." She bit her lip, pausing momentarily. Regina's head tilted to the side, confused. "I'd be punishing the Evil Queen. Only...I told you before that I didn't really see her in you. Doesn't mean she's gone, but I just don't see her, and I've never known her."

"Bless the Gods that you have been spared that much. Who exactly do you see, if not the Evil Queen?" Regina asked cautiously.

"I see..." Emma squinted her eyes slightly, peering closely at the brunette. "Someone who's scared, and definitely angry." She shrugged. "I guess I just see you, Regina Mills."

"And you harbor no ill will toward me?" Regina's query was wary and slightly incredulous.

Emma let out a small bark of laughter, and her eyes lingered the mayor's freshly-bruised throat. "I think you know that's not true. I'm just too damn tired to be angry."

Fear briefly flashed through brown eyes. "Just how angry are you?"

"Well you've done a damn good job of ruining as many lives as possible, and I'm not excluded from that list. You stole my life from my parents." The blonde swallowed, remembering the pained look she saw on Mary Margaret's face earlier. "I am _furious._ Although," she trailed off. "It did give me Henry."

Regina's face pinched slightly with hurt. "Yes, it created Henry."

"Was it worth it? Any of this? Did it even give you whatever it was that you wanted?" Emma bit out.

The brunette stood stoically, but her face still gave away her sadness. "At the time, it seemed to be the only course of action I could take. It felt like the only way I could achieve happiness."

"Doesn't answer my question. Was it worth it, Regina?"

The Queen hesitated for a long moment, and Emma watched as the older woman's jaw repeatedly tightened and retightened. "Yes," she finally said in a small voice. "It was worth it."

"What the hell! Seriously?" Emma began pacing in short lines, raking her hands through her hair in agitation.

"Had I chosen a different course of action, you never would have had Henry. I cannot, in good conscience, wish his existence undone."

The blonde was torn in a moral dilemma. It was true: If the Evil Queen had not cast her Curse, Emma never would have had her son. None of her life would have happened the unfortunate way it did. She would have been somewhere entirely different with her _family._ However, after knowing her son - the ambitious, charming, passionate, goofy boy he was - she too couldn't imagine a life without him.

On the other hand, Emma only knew a fraction of the brunette's crimes from the book, but even then she was well aware that the woman had committed countless atrocities. Emma's head ached with the knowledge that Regina would do every single one of those things all over again, if only to have Henry once more.

"I don't get how you can say that," Emma finally admitted.

"If you knew what I had suffered, I think you would have a better understanding of my decisions, dear." Regina's mask was finally back in place, and her words lacked the vulnerability they had moments prior. Instead, her tone rang cold with an edge of cynicism.

"I'm guessing you're not gonna tell me right now, huh?" Emma asked, and she paused her pacing to look at the other woman. The brunette shook her head, and the blonde couldn't fight the eye roll that followed. "Right. If you did, I'd get to arrest you, 'cause you'd be confessing to a lot of shit, yeah?"

It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes. "Firstly, I might remind you that you aren't currently the sheriff. Secondly, whatever I may or may not admit to happened in another _realm_. I'm not sure your jurisdiction extends that far."

"You sure about that, Regina? 'Cause judging from the mob outside your house, it looks like they don't care that what happened was in another realm or whatever." The blonde's boots thumped against the floorboards when she resumed her pacing. "They didn't care if we were all stuck in a fucking realm of _forgiveness_. They'd've had your blood anyway."

"I had it handled," Regina said bitterly.

"No you fucking didn't! You-" Emma's words were abruptly cut short. Her weak, left knee finally gave out. She hit the floor, breaking her collapse with her elbow, and before either woman had a moment to think, Regina was already kneeling at her side. Emma remained stiff and unmoving, trying to process the damage.

"Emma...? Are you hurt?" The brunette's hand shot out briefly, but she seemed to think better of the action and retracted it.

The Savior grunted, taking measured breaths. It would seem that the adrenaline had finally worn off. "I'm fine. Elbow hurts like a bitch." It burned, and ached, and stung all at once. She knew she shouldn't continue leaning on it, but she was afraid of moving. Her body had suffered so much damage recently, and Emma wasn't ready to add another hurt to that growing list.

"Lie back, and take your weight off of your arm." This time, Regina reached out, placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder, gently trying to pull her onto her back. She felt a small blossom of warmth at the touch, but Emma's injury was her current focus.

Surprisingly, the stubborn blonde gave under the slight urging. She awkwardly rolled onto her back, keeping her arm crooked. She groaned, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Always in pain these days," she ground out through her teeth.

"Can you move it?" Regina asked. She watched the Savior gingerly extend her arm, hissing as she did so. She almost got it fully extended, but the woman suddenly snapped her arm inward, groaning loudly. Her other hand came up to cup her elbow.

"I don't think it's broken," Emma grunted. "Just banged up really bad."

"How can you be sure?" Regina's words were hurried, her concern dominating them again. Emma opened up her eyes, staring at the woman hovering protectively beside her.

"I know, 'cause I've broken my arm before. This doesn't feel the same."

"What if it still needs some sort of medical attention?"

"And what? Go to the hospital? Not after today."

"Why not? You're the Savior, and loved by the people."

"And also the woman who saved the Evil Queen from a grisly, public murder! And the doctor who would attend to me is the man who tried to commit said murder. I'm good, thanks. Speaking of which...are you okay? Whale didn't hurt you too badly, did he?" Her expression was open and concerned as her eyes scanned the tender, red flesh around Regina's neck.

The brunette's fingers flew up to lightly massage the area. "No. He didn't. Thanks to you. I think all he did was manage to bruise me."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner," Emma said softly.

Again, that open look covered her face, and she looked like a puppy that had upset its master. Something about the expression deeply upset Regina. Emma's uncontrolled rage had sent them both into this spiral in the first place. She had come after her. She had placed her hands around her neck. Yet, when someone else did the same thing, the blonde felt the need to save her. Emma thought she had the right to be concerned about her wellbeing.

She clenched her jaw, trying to remember that the game had changed. The Curse was broken, Emma had actually saved her, and they were supposed to be more than what they were. However, she couldn't simply let go of the way Emma had attacked her. The hurt, humiliation, and anger still bit deeply. "Why? Did you want to reserve choking rights for yourself?" Regina snapped, giving in to the pain she still felt.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "It's a never ending game of tug-of-war with you, isn't it?"

"Did you expect me to just let that bit of the past go, and fawn all over you for pulling one slimy bastard off of me?"

"What? No! I'm not trying to play hero or anything. Doesn't mean I can't stop someone from hurting you. So, stop putting words in my mouth!" Her cheeks flushed again.

"That didn't stop _you_ from hurting me, Miss Swan! That didn't stop you from doing the same thing Whale tried to do!"

Emma sat up on her good arm, her eyes a swirling mix of fear and indignation. "I thought you tried to _kill_ me!"

"And you thought going all Old Testament, eye for an eye, on me was the right thing to do?"

"I never said it was right," Emma shot back. "I wasn't in my right mind, and I..I was scared."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "What you did wasn't the actions of a scared individual."

"I won't try and justify what I did, but I can't explain it either." Emma repositioned herself so she was sitting on her knees. "I woke up from a coma with no memories of how I got there, and all I could remember was your face over mine when my eyes opened.

"I didn't know what I was thinking or feeling. I still had nightmares, I could barely walk, and I was colder than I had ever been in my life. Nothing broke that chill. And then, I was in the shower, and I'm pretty sure I scalded my skin from how hot the water was. My legs were still shit, and they gave out.

"I hit my head, and I blacked out. When I came to, Mary Margaret was there, and so were my memories. Me trying to leave, Henry pleading me to stay, the turnover...Something just snapped in me. I was scared, and so my anger took over. Next thing I knew, I had smacked the bejeezus out of Mary Margaret, and I was hell-bent on finding you. The rest...well, you know." Emma finished speaking, and she found that she couldn't look Regina in the eye. She stared at the floor, massaging her elbow.

The brunette remained silent for a long while, just observing the flurry of emotions passing over the blonde's face. She felt angry and sad, but the worst part was knowing that she still couldn't fully blame Emma for her actions.

"What you did to me, Miss Swan, was, by all accounts, unforgivable." She watched as shame deepened the creases in Emma's brow. "However, I can't say it was entirely unwarranted." It was Regina's turn to avert her eyes when emerald ones shot up to search her face. "It was I who gave you the turnover in the first place. I have a vivid understanding of the desperation you felt to get to me. Again...it felt like it was the only thing I could do to protect both Henry and the Curse."

"But...Regina, I was _leaving._ "

"I know," she responded, frowning. "That did give me pause, Emma. Truly."

"So what made you follow through?"

"You said you were scared. So was I." Regina paused, clenching her jaw tightly. "And old habits die hard."

Emma found that she couldn't argue. In fact, she realized that she finally understood what the brunette had been feeling. When she broke and attacked the mayor, every emotion she felt that day must have been how it had felt for Regina probably since the moment she had decided to stay in Storybrooke. She suddenly felt very ill.

"Emma...?" The blonde's silence upset Regina, and she saw a look of dawning comprehension on the younger woman's face.

"How can you be so calm? How can you be so calm, when I'm a fucking wreck?" Emma's eyes were tight with pain, and she looked almost desperately to Regina.

A sad smile crossed the brunette's face. "Years and years of practice, dear."

"God...Where do we even go from here?"

"I don't know, but I know that we don't have a lot of time here."

"Why? What do you mean?" Emma's face flooded with fear, and she looked positively alarmed.

"Think about it, dear. We're not the only ones who know about this place."

There was a long pause. "Ruby," they said in unison, looking into the other's eyes.


	2. Not Enough Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions, questions! The Curse is broken, and everyone is in a panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I owe all of you an apology for this wait. I got caught up in the world of proper employment. The first job I had took up /all/ of my energy. I have better and more stable job. It also took me too long to write because I just didn't know how to write this chapter. As such, I'm still not totally satisfied with it, but you guys will let me know what you think anyway :] 
> 
> One last thing before the story continues, I have a WIP playlist for this fic as well. Link here: http://8tracks.com/writers-dilemma/the-endless-in-between

Snow White paced up and down the town hall conference room, waiting for Charming to return. She was worrying at her ring, a habit she picked up from her Storybrooke persona. The dwarves had returned with startling news about the consequences of crossing the town line. However, they couldn't get the word out before the townsfolk made a mad rush at freedom. Charming, ever the gallant man, set off to stop them, and Snow waited anxiously for his return, hating sitting around and doing nothing.

The sound of boots thumping hurriedly caught her attention. She looked up to see Charming striding in through the open doors. His face was tight with stress, but a small smile tugged his lips when he looked at Snow.

"I've stopped them from leaving." he confirmed.

"Thank the Gods. Did anyone else...?"

The Prince shook his head. "No. I got there before anyone made it across. I can't say they received the news well...that we're all still trapped here."

"Can you blame them?" Snow ran a hand through her short locks. "I could have sworn that when the Curse broke, it would bring us all home."

"Did you know that for sure, or did you assume?"

"I assumed. It made sense to me."

"Maybe there's still a way home."

A grunt sounded from the doorway. "I doubt that. I bet the Evil Queen's made it so we're stuck here for good." Grumpy said with a scowl on his face.

He walked into the room with Granny and Ruby in tow. All of them had worried or sullen expressions on their faces. It escaped no one's notice that Granny was carrying her crossbow with her. It seemed that she wasted no time in finding her dearest weapon as fast as possible.

"We can't believe that. None of us can," Charming said sternly. "There's a way home. We may not find it right now, but it's got to be out there."

"David is right," Snow said, stepping up to her husband's side. "We can't afford to think like that. Not this early on. Perhaps the fairies can provide some information."

Granny snorted with skepticism, but Grumpy stepped forward. "That's where me'n my boys come into play. The fairies can't help much without Fairy Dust. Us dwarves are gonna go down into the mines. If there's diamonds in Storybrooke, they'll be there."

"How can you even be sure anything is down there?" Snow asked, worry falling down her face.

"Only one way to find out," he shrugged.

"No, it's too dangerous. Remember what happened with Henry and Archie? I won't let anyone get hurt," Snow said.

"No offense, or nothin', but mines aren't safe _anywhere_. But we're dwarves. It's what we _do_ , sister."

"Then go. As soon as possible. The more resources we have, the better. Be safe, and let us know if you find anything." Charming said, resting his hand on the dwarf's shoulder. Grumpy nodded and left.

"Speakin' of information," Granny grunted, stepping forward. "What broke the Curse in the first place?"

Ruby coughed and averted her eyes, while the others shifted gazes. She couldn't know for sure, but the young woman had a fairly certain idea. It was an uncomfortable thought, and the moment it entered her mind, she tried to shake it off. However, it never stopped nagging at the back of her mind. What if the Savior and the Evil Queen were the instruments of the Curse's demise?

Part of her was tempted to offer up the information, but there was still far too much chaos happening in the wake of the Curse's ending. In all honesty, though, Ruby wasn't sure Snow and Charming could handle that prospect. Not even on a good day.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Charming sighed. "We haven't really had a moment to even _think_ about it until now. As far as we've heard, no one knows."

"Someone has to," Snow exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Something had to have happened to break it. Either someone saw it, or caused it. We just need to keep our ears to the ground and dig a little. The truth will come out."

A soft chuckle sounded from the doorway, and everyone turned to see who it was, though they already knew. Mr Gold stood in the entrance, a wry smirk tugging at his mouth.

"If it isn't Rumplestiltskin," Snow said evenly.

He inclined his head lightly. "Your highnesses."

"Whatever he wants, don't trust him," Granny spat, aiming her crossbow at his heart.

"Relax, dearie. I'm not here to harm anyone."

"That depends on your definition of harm," Charming stated.

"It's not I who agrees to the deals I offer." His tone was mild, but a wicked gleam danced in his eyes.

"We don't have time for this. If you're here just to mock us, then leave," Snow said, walking up to Granny's side.

"I never said that I was here merely to taunt, my dear Snow White." He shifted his weight more heavily to his cane. "You want to know about the Curse's breaking?"

"You never give information freely. What's your price?" the princess asked warily.

"Consider this a gift," he said cooly.

"What do you know, Gold?" Snow's eyes were hard, and she stared intently into the imp's gaze.

The Dark One's eyes glinted with malicious glee. "I know the only ways the Curse could have possibly been broken."

Charming narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"As much as you like to blame the Evil Queen for all misfortune," he started, positioning his cane in front of him. "She was merely the caster of the Curse. She didn't write it. Another did. And it contained only two methods of destruction."

"And you know this how?" Snow asked.

"That's not the question you want answered. Now, are you going to continue asking me petty questions, or are you going to listen?" His words were met with silence, and his grin grew. "Only two things could break the Curse. The death of our Savior, which has certainly not happened. Or, one of the most powerful forces known across the realms."

"True Love's Kiss," Snow murmured under her breath.

"Precisely, dearie. True Love's Kiss. As for who? I'll let you mull that over."

"Wait, it was True Love's Kiss that broke the Curse? Do you _know_ who they were?" Snow's question was met only with a smile, as Gold walked away. "What else do you know," she shouted after him, but he had already vanished.

"You should'a let me put a bolt through that snake's heart!" Granny snarled.

"No...No, we need him. Gold has never been an ally, but he knows more than any of us. He's helped us before; he might help us again," Snow mused quietly.

The prince walked up to her. "You can't be serious, Snow. His help has only ever been offered when it benefits him. We can't trust him."

"The truth doesn't wait for trust, so it won't matter how we feel about him, David." She glanced around at all of them. "He'll offer up more information when he thinks the time is right. In the meantime, we can find out what others know. Perhaps they will be able to validate or disprove whatever he throws at us."

Charming clenched his jaw, but remained silent. Rumplestilskin made every single one of them uneasy. Gold was more than just meddlesome; he was masterfully manipulative, and his intentions were always veiled behind deceit and secrecy. Yet, none of them ultimately protested Snow's observation, because they all knew it to be true.

Ruby's eyes flitted around the room, then to Snow and her prince. "Where's Henry," she queried.

"He's at my apartment, with strict instructions to stay put. There's too much mayhem happening, and Henry doesn't need to be caught in it."

The young brunette rolled her eyes. "Henry can handle all of that. He was the only one to believe in the Curse after all. What you're really trying to protect him from is Whale."

The couple shared a worried look. "We..."

"I know. Everyone who wasn't there knows what happened at the Queen's mansion. And I agree that Henry needs to be kept safe. Is anyone there watching him, or the apartment?"

Snow and Charming both had identical expressions, and they seemed to cringe a little. "Everything was a mess. We didn't think to ask anyone," David offered meekly.

"Wow. Okay, I'm gonna go over there and make sure he's still even there at all. You guys...do whatever it is you're gonna do. Granny? Try not to shoot anyone, okay?" She smirked at her grandmother.

"Go on, Girl. Henry's more important than my crossbow. Be safe."

Ruby nodded her head. She turned on her heel, throwing her long swath of hair over her shoulder, and left. The remaining three silently watcher her leave, and they all wondered where they would go from there.

 

                                                            ~*~

 

Ruby knocked on the door to Mary Margaret's apartment, sweeping a few paint chips off of her knuckles. There was no response, so she knocked again. "Henry? It's me, Red..er, Ruby. C'mon, open up." She knocked a third time, but was interrupted by the sound of a heavy bolt sliding back.

The door swung open to reveal an excited boy. "Ruby! What're you doing here? Is everyone safe? Did something happen? What are people doing? Are you guys going home? When will-"

"Whoa, kiddo. Slow up, and let me in!" She smiled tightly, a little unnerved by his barrage of questions.

He smiled sheepishly, mumbling a soft "Sorry," under his breath. He moved aside, and Ruby strode in. For a moment, looking around the small abode, it felt almost like the Curse had never broken. It was quiet in there. No one was running around, panicked. There were no screams, no confusion. In fact, she almost expected to see Mary Margaret come out and offer her some cookies.

"So," Henry started nervously. "Why _are_ you here?"

The young woman was pulled out of her reverie, and she looked down at the boy. "Well, your grandparents think I'm here to keep an eye on you while they sort things out."

"But...?" he prodded.

"But, I need to talk to you."

"To me? About what?"

Ruby moved to the tiny, wooden kitchen table, and she motioned for Henry to follow suit. "About the Curse." She watched the boy's brows knit together in confusion.

"The Curse? How come you wanna talk to me about that?"

The brunette's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Because, Kiddo. You're the one who believed in all of this in the first place, and I have a pretty specific question. There's only two people I can think of who would know the answer, and Mr Gold isn't exactly forthcoming. That leaves you."

Henry's eyes widened at the mention of the town's infamous pawnbroker. "You think I know something that Mr Gold does too?"

"You kept saying that Emma was the one who would break the Curse, right? That she's the Savior and all," she started. The young boy bit his lip and nodded. "So...did she? Everyone wants to know how the Curse broke."

Henry's eyes narrowed. "You're not here for everyone, though."

Ruby's face flushed. "I'm not."

"How come you wanna know, then?"

"I'm...unsure about my loyalties. No, wait. That's the wrong way to say it. Crap. I'm just not sure what to think of...ugh, I'm really confused."

"Well...why don't you tell me who _you_ think broke it, and I'll tell you if you're right."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Guessing games?" But Henry only blinked, waiting patiently. "Okay, fine. You win, but this is gonna sound crazy."

"Crazier than everything that's happening right now?" he asked playfully.

"If you knew what I do, then yes. Definitely crazier. So...Emma's supposed to break the Curse and all, but she's more of a catalyst, yeah? Kinda. Like, she's only a part of it. She can't break it solo; she's gotta use something strong. Something like True Love's Kiss. And that requires _two_ people."

"And you wanna know who that other person is?"

"Yes, Henry. I kinda need to know."

"So tell me who you think it is," the boy stated plainly.

Ruby took a deep breath and blurted what had been stewing at the back of her brain. "Is it your mom? Regina?" Her eyes shone with uncertainty, and she stared at Henry, holding her breath.

"Why does it matter if it's my mom?" He attempted an aloof tone, but his own worry bled through.

"Henry, she's the _Evil Queen_. Or...everyone else thinks she is."

"What does that mean? That everyone else thinks she is? You don't?"

Ruby rubbed her temples and sighed with frustration. "I...don't know. As Red, knowing her from the Enchanted Forest, Regina's _definitely_ the Evil Queen. But as Ruby? I'd have originally agreed with Red. Only, I've gotten to know a different side of her recently. I've gotten to know a part of your mom I don't think anyone else knew existed.

"In all truth, she became so much more human. She wasn't intent on any sort of power play. She wasn't trying to take anyone down, or besmirch Emma. She wasn't the cold-hearted, steely mayor. Actually, after that whole fight thing between your moms, something completely changed her. She seemed somehow more real, and less like she was surrounded by her walls. She...she was kind of my _friend_. She wasn't Mayor Mills or the Evil Queen. She was just Regina," Ruby finished, and a gentle smile crossed her lips.

"Wow..." Henry breathed out softly.

"Yeah, I know. Crazy, huh?"

"I didn't know any of that."

"She didn't want anyone to."

"So, what does knowing if she helped break the Curse have to do with what you think of her?"

"Henry, she was the one who _cast_ it in the first place! If she helped to break it herself...then that's solid proof to me that she's not who she was."

"That's because she's not."

"Yeah, I've been finding that out," Ruby said wearily.

"What makes you think it's her, anyway? How'd you come to think my _mom_ is Emma's True Love?" Henry asked.

"My first hint was finding Regina in Emma's hospital room when she was in the coma. I thought she was there to gloat or something. Hell, I thought she might've been there to _kill_ Em. But the way she was before she knew I was there...the way she reacted. I d'know, I just knew that there was no malicious intent.

"And then I figured out early on that it was Regina who left those flowers. That's not the gesture of someone who wishes ill to the recipient. And when I started to get to know her, I got her to admit to the fact that she did leave them. After that, she told me that she actually kinda had some sort of crush on your other mother.

"Emma's the Savior, and you said she'd be the one to break the Curse. The only person I know of who could have possibly been the key to that is Regina. But...the last time we talked, Regina was still super messed up. She didn't look like she was going to be kissing Emma any time soon." Ruby frowned, lapsing into a confused silence.

"What would you think if it really _was_ her?"

"What would I think of your mom? Uh...I'm not sure. I think I'd just be really confused. I mean, she's the _Evil Queen_ , but she's also not." There was a long pause. "She's the one, isn't she?" The brunette stared intensely at the boy.

He bit his lip, averting his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, she is," he mumbled.

"Gods...This changes everything." She stood up from her seat. "That explains what happened earlier at the mansion," she muttered to herself.

"Hey, wait! You're leaving? What happened at the mansion? You mean my house?" Henry stood up as well, trying to pull answers from the waitress.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo. I have to go. There's something super important I've gotta do." She started for the door.

"Wait, take me with you!"

"Oh no. I can't do that. Your grandparents would kill me if I did. You need to stay here, to stay safe."

"Why do people keep saying that to me?" He pouted, frowning deeply. "What does everyone think is gonna happen to me?"

Ruby turned to face him. "Okay, I don't have a lot of time to explain this, but here's the basics in a nutshell. You know all the superheroes in your comic books?"

"Yeah, but I don't see what they've got to do with this."

"You know how they try not to get too close to people?"

"Because those people can be used against them by the villains."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah..." She waited for the pieces to click into place.

"Oh," Henry said softly. "Someone might try and use me to get to my mom."

"That's why you gotta stay here."

"But...I'd be safe with you!" he protested.

"Henry, I would protect you with my _life_ , but that's not the only reason you can't come. What I need to do...I don't think you should be there for it. It's...not the right time. So promise me you'll stay put. If you do, it's free cocoa for a month." The boy rolled his eyes, but moved to sit on the couch, silently displaying his acceptance. Ruby flashed a quick smile and left. She had a Savior and a Queen to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, let me know what you think, and if there's anything you'd like to see in the coming chapters. Sorry again for the long wait!

**Author's Note:**

> How is that for a first taste? As always, a shout out to my Beta, Jasmine, who will be helping me with every chapter. And, look for me on Tumblr at Writers-Dilemma. tumblr. com


End file.
